Mr Brightside
by SarcasticEnigma
Summary: COMPLETE! Harper and his angst about his feelings towards Trance, everything that's happened, and her relationship with Ione. SPOILERS FOR VARIOUS EPISODES IN SERIES! Songfic! R&R!
1. Part 1

**_A/N: _**I don't own _Andromeda_ or any of it's characters. Wouldn't mind owning Harper and Rhade though. Anyway. this is sort my take on what I thought Harper might've been thinking about Trance-the good, the bad and the sad-during _Moonlight Becomes You _and about his life before and after the crew came to Seefra.

I also don't own Mr. Brightside by The Killers. This may not be that good, but I gave it my best shot.

_**MR. BRIGHTSIDE**_

_**Coming out of my cage And I've been doing just fine Gotta gotta be down Because I want it all **_

_Three years I was stuck in this stinking hellhole. Three years and I was just fine. Fine! I didn't need them. Any of them, not even you, Trance. Not even you. I had everything going for me. The Pheromone plan was going pretty good, I had Marika right where I wanted her, I created Doyle and Gogol-my very own faithful creations. I was doing great! I was gonna be filthy rich! I would've had more than that messily 84, 000 Thrones that stinking rat face owed me. I would've had enough money to get the proper parts to get Rommie back, or near enough to the proper parts. Okay, maybe I wasn't doing great but well enough. Sure, I lost Rommie and Gogol didn't make it, but that was better for him in the end. And maybe I almost lost Doyle when that dirty bastard, Argent, came around but she forgave me...eventually. _

**_It started out with a kiss How did it end up like this? It was only a kiss It was only a kiss_**

_Then they had to come in and ruin everything. But...it was great to see Trance again. My sparkly golden space alien. Didn't realize how much I missed her until I saw her again. But Trance, she was the worst part of this whole place. We couldn't talk like we used to, not with her forgetting my name every five minutes. I had a great idea to get her memory back, too. Great idea! But then Ione had to come around and had to be her "soulmate." I'm just glad he's gone. I bet they had a good-bye kiss. Ugh!_

_**Now I'm falling asleep And she's calling a cab While he's having a smoke And she's taking the drag** _

_Sure, he's an Avatar but so great about that? Sure, he can tesseract to alternate planes of reality. Sure, he and her are kinda, sorta "magnetically" connected and, sure, he'll basically live forever but **I **am a genius. You don't see many of those in the midstof this little armpit in thisforgotten corner of the universe. I've got brains over immortality, baby! But as my beautiful mind is probably being historically preserved in a jar somewhere in the, hopefully, very distant future, he'll still be young-in the prime of his life. Damn that black and white skinned circus freak._

_**Now they're going to bed And my stomach is sick And it's all in my head **_

_Okay, I admit it! I've got my faults! But we all do! Rhade's too drunk to string two words together half the time, Beka's too busy being hard-assed about the whole thing, Doyle likes to pretend nothing ever bothers her, Dylan's just...trying to be brave, I guess, and me…you know me, I mean, I'm always scared, why would I start denying it now? Maybe that's why Trance and I never went past that kiss in Med Bay? Or maybe it was the fact that I had Magog larvae in my gut and we were best friends? But that kiss...even if it was on my cheek, it was the best kiss of my life._

_**But she's touching his chest now He takes off her dress now Let me go** _

_She was so sweet and innocent, then her future golden self came and changed all that. I hated her, she wasn't Trance. She never would be and nothing would be the same between us ever again. After a while though, we became friends, not as close, but close enough. She trusted me and I trusted her, that was enough. But, here and now, she was back to being innocent again and more vulnerable than I'd ever seen her. Piece by piece things came back to her, but not enough. Dammit! That was all I could say when Ione showed up and she suddenly remembered everything. Everything! From this life and the last and the one before that, if that even makes sense! I felt so dumb and useless. I couldn't help her at all. All I could do was get trapped in a sack and have Doyle threaten me. Just the thought of Trance and him together was enough to make me want to use that stupid sack as a sick bag. What with all the history and the kissing and the touching and the...I can't take this anymore, I gotta stop._

_**I just can't look It's killing me And taking control** _

_I can't believe this. I can't believe her. I mean, it's Trance for crying out loud! How could she have a lover? A lover for all eternity? A Moon Avatar, nonetheless. A Moon Avatar. I could be a Moon Avatar. Okay, I couldn't, but still! She's smarter than that. She's too good for him. What is wrong with me? Why am I thinking like this? Am I sick? No, I don't feel sick. Maybe I'm drunk. No, no, can't be. That's Rhade's job, mine is just to give him that "gentle push." If I'm not sick or drunk, why am I mad about Trance and Ione? What could it be? Could it be..._

**_Jealousy Turning saints into the sea Turning through sick lullabies Choking on your alibies _**

_We only spent a few months together on the Maru before Beka came across Gerentex, but those were the best months of my life. All the talking and joking, her little chain reactions and being our lucky charm. Even now, I remember asking her about her home world and what her name really was in her language. Ha, she'd tell me it would be too hard for me to say and go about her business. Trimming her plants or talking with Rev most likely. What a crock! And I was dumb enough to believe her._

_**But it's just the price I pay Destiny is calling me Open up my eager eyes Cause I'm Mr. Brightside** _

_Now I'm a bartender who constantly has to replace the ceiling and furniture. I guess this is my punishment for not acting sooner. Maybe if I'd told Trance how I really felt about her after that kiss, she would've stayed. Maybe we wouldn't have ended up here. But if we did, maybe she would've blown off Ione. A slim chance granted, but her with her all seeing probabilities, maybe I had a good chance. Now that's just the optimisim kicking in. Where the hell was that when I landed in this lovely hole? Oh, I know! On the other side of the Route of Ages, frying in a pit with a bunch of dead Magog and my corpse, or so I thought! Whose to thank for that? Trance. My glorious Trance. She saves my life, all our lives, and all we can do is bitch and moan about it because the spot she chose is less than perfect. Okay, let's be honest, it's rotten to the core. So much so, that all I could do was start farming Vedrans and go back to stealing. That was a nightmare that I couldn't seem to wake up from. Farely good money, but a nightmare. Gee, ain't life grand?_

* * *

Just to let you know,one more chapter on this. Same song, but it was so long, I didn't want to put it all on one page and torture you. The next one should be up soon. 


	2. Part 2

**_A/N: _**I don't own _Andromeda_ or any of it's characters. Wouldn't mind owning Harper and Rhade though. Anyway. this is sort my take on what I thought Harper might've been thinking about Trance-the good, the bad and the sad-during _Moonlight Becomes You _and about his life before and after the crew came to Seefra.

I also don't own Mr. Brightside by The Killers. This may not be that good, but I gave it my best shot. Sorry it took so long to update, but I'm grounded and my ma finally left teh house for more than an hour. Thanx for all the reviews!

morgan: I totally and fully agree: Trance/Harper forever! XD

MidnightzStorm: I wish Trance/Harper would happen on the show, too. The shows really not the same without it.

prin69: I love this song, too. One of my faves. Thanx! I love writing Harper, he's so easy 'cause I'm actually a lot like him. At least in the sarcastic, witty bantersense.

squid109: Thankies! XDI feel like such a dork.

**_Coming out of my cage And I've been doing just fine Gotta gotta be down Because I want it all_**

_All I ever wanted was the usual: fame, fortune, glory and to find that one girl I shared a cosmic_ _connection with. I thought I found that girl in Adulasia, Colonel Yao, Lieutenant Jill Pearce,that "dancer" from the Mendocino Drift, Rommie, of course, and so many more.__Okay, so they weren't the girls for me, but I could always count on Trance to be there when rejected. She'd say a few comforting words, a joke or two and then I'd be as right a rain. She'd go back to her plants and I'd go to my Machine Shop to fix something. Come to think of it, that's all I ever did for Dylan and Andromeda: fix things. Other than that, I pretty had no purpose on Andromeda. Then again, without me, she'd still be a paper weight trapped in that Black Hole. I thought we had it all then, the ship, the glory and, especially, the money._

**_It started out with a kiss How did it end up like this? It was only a kiss It was only a kiss_ **

_But that stupid rat had to double-cross us and I got stuck with a big heaping pile of nothing. If anything, though, my nothing turned into the Glory of the Harper. Andromeda would be lost without me, seriously. Life was great, still is...or about as great as it can be. The Charter was doing good, Dylan had that stick up his ass removed and even though we were constantly under attack, we were free and all-poweful. Then Gerentex had to show up again and take me and Trance hostage. Who takes us hostage, honestly? We don't make the best prisoners, what with all the banter and the fighting and the torture. Ah, the torture, that was fun. Darn Trance had to ruin it though. Why didn't she let me kill him? He was ready and willing to kill her, even after I stepped in. I'll never forget that moment, one of my best. I was so scared that Trance would die again. She probably would've come back, but that's Trance for 'ya. She was optimistic to the point that she could make us all sick! But, that's part of her charm. That kiss, oh! That kiss! That is another great part of her charm: spontanatity. Even if it was on my cheek, it was the best kiss I ever had. I don't think I washed my face for a month or two after my sparkly golden space babe showed up. That was hard, too hard. But she was there for me, or tried to be. Just like mt purple pixie had been when I had all that stuff uploaded into my brain, ouch! I not only saved the day but I learned something about Trance, something none of the others knew. That was great! Now...if I could only remember what I said to her. That would help a lot! I'll nevere forget her face though: shocked and happy. She was beautiful._

_**Now I'm falling asleep And she's calling a cab While he's having a smoke And she's taking the drag** _

_Trance was always beautiful though, always. Why didn't I ever notice it? Part of it might've been because I was pissed at her for not getting those stupid Magog Larvae out of me. I was so angry with her! She could save Tyr but not me! And why? Survey says: because he was a Nietzschean and I'm a worthless Kludge. Once again, the Nietzscheans have succeeded in ruining my life. It never ends! All of that "where there's life there's hope" crap...jeez, Tyr was right. Can't believe I believed him...and trusted him over Trance. She assured me that she and Rev would find another way to get them out and what did I do? Acted like a miserable and ungrateful brat! I'm so stupid! I felt so guilty afterwards for getting snippy with her. I hadn't felt like that since she died and when Dylan found out what I, uh...I, um...what happened to Rommie. Yeah. Guilt, it gets to you everytime. Kinda funny though, Seefra isn't exactly the place of guilt. More a place of..."celebration." When Dylan told me about Trance, not just her memory, but about her being caged up in a capsule for 10 years, I felt even worse for not even being able to help her. How could I? She didn't even remember me for the Divine's sake! Nothing made this armpit of a system worse than the fact that Trance, my Trance, was gone._

_**Now they're going to bed And my stomach is sick And it's all in my head** _

_She and I would always joke, or rather, she would about my cosmic connections. I had so many back in the day. I'd give anything to have those days back. I'd even give my brain, my perfect brain, to have Trance nag at me again. Doesn't matter what, anything will do! Cosmic connections. Ugh...I bet Trance believes she has a "cosmic connection" with Ione. I don't even see how that's possible! They have nothing in common! Okay, sure, maybe they have the Avatar, tesseracting and sort of immortal thing in common but other than that! What does he know about her? Huh! What! I know everyhting about her! Her favorite color, okay that's a given, her favorite foods and passtimes, what makes her happy and sadeverything! Then he get to swoop in and save her like a "knight" in shining moonlight? Why? Why him? That's all I wanna know!_

**_But she's touching his chest now He takes off her dress now Let me go_**

_God! When they popped in all "staring-into-each-others-eyes," I thought I was gonna be sick! Glad I wasn't though, the last thing I need was to have an "accident" at the bottom of my bag. Ugh, the mere fact that I was in the bag was embarassing in itself. Man, I couldn't even help! All I could do was stand there and be useless. If there's anything I hate more than Seefra, Magog and Nietzscheans, currently company excluded, it's being useless. That's the worst of 'em all though 'cause when you get down to it, being uselss is the same as being...uh-oh, empty glasses. That means no tip! Okay, now that that's settled...uh...jeez, where was I? Dammit! I lost my train of thought! Ugh! Seems to be happening more and more lately. _

**_Cause I just can't look It's killing me And taking control _**

_Oh, yeah! Trance and Ione! That's where I was! There we were, loving life, sorta, having fun, sorta, and just being ourselves, sorta. Okay, not good example there, Harper. I still can't believe how easy it was for him to open teh chamber door. I used everything I knew and every tool I had on that door and all he did was "poof" inside and open it! Unbelievable. Damn him. Had it not been for him, maybe Beka and Rhade wouldn't have chased me outside. But they're not the real reason I left, nope. The real reason was that...I..._

_**Jealousy Turning saints into the sea Turning through sick lullabies Choking on your alibies **_

_...I...I couldn't bear to see Trance with him for another stinking moment. The worst part of this whole thing was that afterwards, Trance disappeared and wasn't gonna come back. I was on my way to Command to talk to Dylan about that particular problem when, BAM! There she was! Just as I was about to run over and hug her to death, she started talking about him. Saying how she had an eternity to love him and be with him. Him. Him, not me, him. Here comes the sickness again._

_**But it's just the price I pay Destiny is calling me Open up my eager eyes Cause I'm Mr. Brightside** **I never I never I never I never**_

_He hurt her. He hurt her! Bastard. Anyway, to recap, Harper: Trance is beautiful, charming, funny and I love her. But, in all the Divine's "wisdom," she doesn't love me but Ione, the Moon Avatar and pain in my ass! Oh, jeez. Here comes Beka. _

"Hey, Harper." Beka said a little cheerful as she took her place at a stool in front of me. The bar was empty right now, something that _never _happened. "How you been?" She asked smiling, the thought of me hopping out in that sack fresh in her mind.

"Considering we nearly died at the hands of a Moon Avatar because him and Trance couldn't keep their hands off each other, and the fact that I lost all my customers today because Rhade's started another fight outsidenot bad. Just call me Mr. Brightside." Beka looked at me a little shocked as I poured her a drink. _I swear, if Ione ever comes back here, I'll kill him. _


End file.
